


A Brother's Love

by Buffyworldbuilder, lateVMlover (Buffyworldbuilder)



Series: Atonements and Fresh Starts [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/lateVMlover
Summary: Clint Barton finds out that he has two sisters, only one of them has just died. He goes to Sunnydale to meet his baby sister. What will he do when Buffy returns? How will his presence change things going into season six?
Series: Atonements and Fresh Starts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

** I was killing time reading various _BTVS_ crossovers and then took a drive. This idea came to me. Buffy's always the strong one. After she died and came back, she was more than a bit broken. Spike took advantage of her vulnerability. What if she had a big brother? One that would do anything to protect her from the hand destiny dealt her? This story is set after Buffy's death right before her resurrection in season 6. For the _Avengers_ , it would be after the 1st movie. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the BTVS characters nor do I own any Marvel characters like the Avengers. None of the characters in this story are mine. Only this story is mine. **

Chapter 1: Buffy's Brother

_ *****Spain***** _

Clint Barton, known to many as Hawkeye, returned to his SHIELD base in Spain when his longtime partner, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, intercepted him on the way to file his report.

"Clint, there's some guy here who claims he's your father," she told him.

"What? My father?" Clint said, puzzled.

"I thought your father was dead," she said.

"That's what Ma told me," he said.

"Well, he's in the conference room. I couldn't get anything out of him," Natasha admitted.

"Really?" Clint asked in surprise. There were very few men immune to her charm—Clint never had been.

"He seemed too distracted, almost grief stricken really," Natasha said.

"Hmm," Clint said. He went to the conference room. Natasha was behind him. "I can handle this, Nat."

"I'll be right outside if you need me," she said. Clint nodded.

The man looked up when he opened the door and stood. Clint could tell that he was almost Clint's height—maybe an inch taller—with his hair and eye color. Interesting.

"I'm Clint Barton. How can I help you?" Clint said, giving the man a friendly smile.

The man blinked at him wordlessly. Then he held out his hand. "Hank Summers."

Clint thought about it. "I don't think we've met," he said as he shook the man's hand.

"I last saw you when you were three," Hank said, looking shame faced. "I'm your father."

"My dad's dead, or my mother is a liar. Are you calling my mother a liar?" Clint said coldly.

Hank held up his hands. "No, of course not. Your mother was a wonderful, amazing woman. We had a brief affair when I was in college. I supported her all during your pregnancy, and I was there when you were born," Hank said. "But I couldn't get married until after college. Your mom got fed up with me, and she left me. I let her."

"Can you prove this?" Clint said. He hated to think that his beloved mother had kept something like this from him, but she was a complicated woman.

"We can get a DNA test. You can ask her. She's still alive?" Hank asked hopefully. When Clint nodded, the man looked unusually relieved.

"Why are you suddenly here telling me this?" Clint asked. "I'm grown now. Not sure that I really need a father anymore."

"No, you wouldn't need me. I've mostly been a failure as a father," the man said with more than a hint of self-loathing. Taking a deep breath, he plunged a head. "I'm here because your baby sister needs you."

"What?" Clint asked. The thought of a sister was more unsettling than this man claiming to be his father.

Hank handed him a photo of two girls. One was a very pretty blonde around fourteen, the other was eight or so. "That is a photo of Buffy and Dawn, your half-sisters. That picture is six years old. I've lost contact the past year or so because I left the states and have been traveling for work. I recently found out that their mother is dead. She was a great woman. Buffy's been taking care of her sister," Hank shared. "I'm ashamed to admit that I've not been there for them. Now Buffy's gone, and it's too late. My little girl is dead."

"Excuse me?" Clint asked, his mind whirling. He had sisters, but one was dead. His temper, rarely let loose, was starting to boil.

"Dawn called me and left me a message telling me that Buffy was dead. I didn't get the message until a few weeks ago. I tracked you down using some government contacts. Buffy fell off some high tower somehow in Sunnydale, where they live. It happened a few months ago," Hank said. "Somehow, Dawn thinks it's her fault. I tried to call her, but she is so angry with me. She has hung up every time I've called. I finally got a hold of one of Buffy's friends, who are living in the house with Dawn—Joyce's house. She told me what was going on. She said that Dawn was fine, and that they were watching out for her. She started her new year at school. She's going to be fifteen soon."

"So, let me get this straight," Clint said, trying to reign in his temper. "Not only did you abandon me as a baby, letting my mother struggle to care for me my entire life, but you have done the same thing to your two daughters. I'm sure they might've needed your support when their mom died. But now one is dead, no thanks to you!"

"I know," Hank said, unable to look him in the eye anymore. "You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself. But don't hate Dawn. She's my baby. So smart and inquisitive."

"What exactly do you want from me?" Clint asked. His whole life he wanted siblings. He'd always wanted a little sister or brother. When he got married to Laura, they both agreed to have at least two children, so their kids would never be lonely.

"Can you go check on her? Make sure she's okay?" he asked.

"I'm a stranger. Don't you think it'd be better if you went? Step up and take care of her. Does she have any family to take her in?" he asked.

"She has aunts and uncles," Hank said. "But besides me, you're the closest blood relative she has."

"How about we start with that DNA test? Then we'll go from there," Clint said flatly. If this man really was his father, he knew that he'd be unable to walk away from his sister who had lost both her mother and sister in less than a year. Obviously, their father was a worthless piece of shit. He clenched his fist to keep from hitting them man. If the man turned out to be his dad, there was no way Clint was going to let his one remaining sister fend for herself.

***** _A Week Later*****_

Dawn came home from school and went to her room. Tara was home, so she was allowed to go straight home. Some days she had to go to the Magic Box. Her entire life was so screwed up.

"Dawnie, are you home?" Tara asked.

"I'm in here," she said.

Tara came to her doorway. "How was school?" she asked.

"Okay. Nothing exciting happened," she said.

"Do you want to make some enchiladas for dinner? I have my mom's recipe," Tara said.

Dawn perked up. She loved cooking with Tara. "Okay," she said.

"Get started on your homework, and I'll get the ingredients ready."

Dawn reluctantly got out her math book. A short time later, the doorbell rang.

Dawn was startled by the sound. None of the gang ever rang the doorbell. Curious, she went downstairs to see who was at the door.

Clint had made his way to Sunnydale as soon as he'd confirmed that Hank was his father. He went home and shared the news with Laura, who insisted that Clint bring his sister to them. Natasha insisted on coming, but Clint made her stay in the car rental. She could sometimes make a tense situation worse.

A blonde woman answered the door. "Hi," she said, giving him a shy smile. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, and Dawn Summers," he said.

"Rupert's at his shop. Willow is still in class, but Dawn's here. What do you need them for?" Tara asked.

"May I ask who you are?" Clint asked.

"I'm Tara. I live here with Dawn and my girlfriend Willow," she said. "Who are you?"

Clint held out his hand. "I'm Clint Barton. I recently found out that my father is alive, and his name is Hank Summers," he said.

Tara blinked, not expecting the man to say anything of the sort. "Do you want to come in while I call Rupert and Willow to get here?" she asked, stepping back.

Clint stepped through the door, taking her question as an invitation. He saw a pretty, gangly girl with long brown hair and huge haunted eyes staring at him. He could tell from her expression that she'd heard his remarks. "Are you Dawn?" he asked.

She nodded, stepping closer to him. "Is that true? Are you my brother? How could Hank have another child? You look kind of old to be my brother," she said.

"Hank told me that I was three when my mom dumped him because he wouldn't commit. He was still in college. I guess, he met your mom a few years later," Clint said. "I didn't know anything about you and your sister until he found me."

"You know about Buffy?" Dawn said, her voice cracking.

"Did someone call me?" a cheery voice called.

Clint was surprised to see a woman who looked exactly like the picture of his sister Buffy but older. "Who are you?" he asked her.

"I am Buffy Summers. That is my sister Dawn. I don't know you," the woman said in a very odd voice.

Clint's shock was on his face as he stared at the woman. "I thought you were dead," he said.

"I am not dead. I am very much alive. Right, Dawn?" Buffybot said, giving Dawn a bright smile.

Tara came back and saw the scene and blanched. "Oh, well, that's not really Buffy," she said weakly.

Clint felt like he was in a scene he didn't have the lines for. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"She's a robot," Dawn said.

"Willow and Giles will be here soon, and they can explain," Tara said.

"She's a robot?" he asked.

"I am the Buffybot," the robot said proudly. "I take care of Dawn because the slayer died closing the hellmouth after defeating the evil hell bitch Glory."

"She's got a few bugs," Tara said quickly.

Clint spent enough time with Tony to recognize something science centered was definitely going on, but what he didn't know. If that was really a robot, Tony would go nuts when he saw it—her. Could robots lie?

"I don't think I have bugs," the Buffybot said defensively.

"It's okay," Dawn assured her. "You're fine."

"I'll go start you your dinner," Buffybot said with another too bright smile. So, okay, that wasn't exactly human. Clint could see how her odd behavior gave away her inhumanness.

"How about you just set the table?" Tara said. "I'm getting dinner." The Buffybot left to complete the task.

Giles and Willow made it a few minutes later, arriving at the same time. It was obvious that they rushed over.

"He's here?" Willow asked. Then she turned to the strange man in their living room.

"Hello, I'm Clint Barton," he said, holding out his hand.

"Willow," she said, shaking it. He had such intense blue eyes. His muscles flexed as he shook her hand. "That's Giles."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Giles said, shaking his hand. "So, can you explain how you happened to discover your relation to Dawn?"

Clint took them through his meeting of Hank and the proof that the man was indeed his father.

"So you saw my Dad?" Dawn asked. "Is he coming to see me?"

Clint saw the girl's hopeful expression and wanted to beat the shit out of their father. "He sent me. He expressed a lot of regret and didn't think you'd want to see him," Clint explained. "He said he'd called a few times, and you made it clear you didn't want to talk to him."

"She's fifteen and heartbroken. He called exactly twice!" Willow said angrily. "He didn't even show up when Joyce died. There's not even any child support anymore."

"I promise you that I will personally kick his ass," Clint said grimly. He looked at Dawn. "I'm married and have two kids. Lila and Cooper. Your niece and nephew."

"I'm an aunt?" Dawn asked in surprise.

Clint gave her a warm smile. "Yep. My wife and I would very much like it if you came to live with us in Iowa."

"Iowa? That's so far away!" Dawn exclaimed in dismay.

"You want to take Dawn away from us?" Willow asked, upset. If they brought Buffy back, she'd want to see Dawn. If Dawn was gone, she'd freak. Tara grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"He's her brother, Willow. He just wants to help care for her," Tara said reasonably.

"But we've been taking care of her!" Willow said defensively.

"I'm sure you have," Clint said with an easy smile. "I know this is weird. I'm not going to just take her today. I'll spend some time making sure she's comfortable. But this is what her father wants."

Xander came in while they were all staring at Clint, trying to come to terms to the bombshell. When Xander found out about it, his reaction wasn't nearly so calm.

"What the hell, Giles? You're going to let some stranger we don't know just come and take Dawn? Over my dead body! She's all we have of Buffy. Buffy would want us to take care of her!" Xander exclaimed.

"He's her brother, Xander. Her father sent him," Giles said.

Xander gave Clint a suspicious glance. Clint actually flinched under the man's gaze. "He _claims_ that he's her brother. We don't know anything he says is true! After everything we've been through with the Initiative, the Mayor—you think we should just take this guy's word for it?" Xander asked.

A voice came from the doorway. "Well, the President of the United States trust him. Maybe you should, too," Natasha said. "Sorry, Clint. I got tired of sitting in the car."

Tara and Willow's eyes bugged out a bit at the incredibly sexy woman leaning in the doorway so casually. Xander's mouth fell open. "Who are you?" he squeaked.

"This is Natasha Romanoff, my partner. We both work for the government," Clint said.

Willow's eyes widened as she realized the woman looked very familiar. Then she glanced again at Clint and back to the woman. Then it hit her. "Oh, my goddess! You're Avengers! The Black Widow and Hawkeye!"

Xander gulped as he finally recognized the sexy spy. "Dawn's brother is a SHIELD agent?" he asked in wonder.

Clint nodded. "Actually, yes," he admitted.

"Well, I guess that means we can probably trust you," Giles said with a reluctant sigh.

"I will call Hank and make sure he contacts you, Mr. Giles," Clint said.

Dawn was looking at her new brother in awe.

"Tara, is dinner ready yet?" the Buffybot asked, coming into the room.

Natasha looked surprised. "I thought your sister was dead?"

"She's the robot decoy," Clint said. He looked between Giles and Willow. "I'm assuming it was to fool the authorities and keep DHS away?"

Giles nodded. "Without their father's cooperation, we saw no other way to not lose Dawn," he said with a wary sigh.

"What about what the robot said about how Buffy died? Is that true?" Clint asked the group. They all avoided his eyes a moment.

"I suppose if you're going to be sticking around, you should learn the truth," Giles said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "The world is older than you know. . ."

***** _A Week Later*****_

Clint shared everything he learned with Director Fury. He spent five days getting to know his sister and getting a crash course in the supernatural and the life his late sister had been living since she was Dawn's age. It was so incredible that if he hadn't seen vampires staked in front of him, he wasn't sure he would've believed it. The more he learned about the past five years or so in Buffy's life, the more apparent it was that his sister had been fighting a war nightly without any support but a few untrained friends. The anger at the injustice of it was burning him from the inside. Not even a visit home had managed to calm him.

Fury listened without interrupting. If Natasha hadn't been there to confirm what Clint was saying, he might've thought some new type of mind control had gotten a hold of the spy.

"So, you're telling me that a portal to another dimension—a hell dimension at that—resides in Sunnydale, California and could destroy the world if it was opened? Only by the efforts of your sister and a group of civilians has it remained closed?" Fury asked incredulously.

"Yes, sir. I went on patrol with them more than once. They go out every night with the Buffybot. Willow leads them. She's a powerful witch. They slay any vampire or demon they come across. They even have a neutered vampire to help them," Clint said.

"Excuse me?" Fury asked.

Clint gave him a quick rundown of what had went down in Sunnydale by the government group less than two years previously.

Fury picked up the phone and demanded that Agent Hill get him the files from Sunnydale and any military ops based there. "How did we not know about this?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Clint said, showing his anger for the first time. "My sister is dead because she had no one to help her protect Dawn from some hell god like Loki! There was a Loki-like creature in our country, and a group of civilians had to fight her. Buffy gave her life closing the portal."

"How exactly does that work?" Fury asked.

Clint shrugged. "Dawn's blood has some mystical property that can open the gate—probably her relation to Buffy. Once her blood opened it, only her blood could close it. Buffy realized that their blood was the same, and she jumped!"

"She sounds like an amazing girl," Fury said quietly.

"I'll never know," Clint said sadly.

"If she's gone, does that mean another slayer's been activated to guard the hellmouth?" Fury asked.

"According to Giles, the line now moves through Faith, the rogue slayer who's in prison for murder. Buffy was dead for a minute or so when she was sixteen when a Master vampire drowned her," Clint shared. "Her friend Xander resuscitated her. That's how the lines were split. Another slayer was called—"

"Kendra," Natasha supplied.

"Kendra. She only lasted a year," Clint said grimly. "From what Giles has said, the slayers usually only last a year or so. With rare exceptions, Buffy is one of the longest lived—or rather she was."

Fury stood and began pacing angrily. His mind racing. This new threat was incredible. Something inside their own damn planet could kill them all. He was just getting used to the extraterrestrial threat, now this. "Maybe we can get a new slayer activated if this Faith girl isn't salvageable," he suggested. He looked at Nat. "Go check her out. Talk to her. Find out all her secrets."

"In the prison or as a visitor?" Natasha asked.

"Whatever works," Fury said. "You choose. I want dossiers on all the players in Sunnydale asap. Compile what you gleaned while you were there."

"They're an incredible bunch, especially Xander. He's like me. A normal guy in the midst of extraordinary people, mostly women," Clint said grinning.

"Until Willow recognized us, he was about to rip Clint's head off for daring to take one of his girls," Nat said, snickering. "I had to come rescue him."

"I'll send Rogers and Tony down there to assess. Tony can access the science end—see if there's any readings coming off the hellmouth. Roger can access what type of presence we need there," Fury said.

"Tell him to leave Banner because the last thing the Hellmouth needs is the Hulk," Clint said.

"He'll want to take Banner and insist that he'll stay in the lab," Fury said knowingly.

"From what Dawn told me, it's impossible for civilians to stay completely out of combat situations. Both her mother and she have been witness to invasions from outside hostile threats to the home on more than one occasion," Clint said. "Xander said he spends a lot of time replacing windows and stuff."

"Okay. I'll make it clear that Banner has to sit this one out," Fury said. "Maybe, he can bring Dr. Foster. She is an expert in portals now."

"Good idea," Natasha said.

"So what's your plan?" Fury inquired. "When does she move in with your family?"

"She has a fall break in a few weeks. We're going to bring her to meet Laura and the kids and stay for a few days. If all goes well, I'll push her to pack up on our return," Clint said. He didn't want his sister living another day on the hellmouth and would take her away from the daily threat to her life as soon as possible.

"Sounds good. I know if she was my sister, I'd feel the same way," Fury said.

"She's strong, though, and smart," Clint said.

"She's been through a lot," Natasha added. She'd been drawn to the girl. Her wounded eyes would flash out every so often, but she tried hard to hide it behind a carefree chatter.

"Keep me posted," Fury said. He would learn everything there was to know about slayers, hellmouths, and this Watcher's Council in England that was operating on American soil without following proper protocols.

***** _Sunnydale*****_

After her brother left, Dawn went to her room and picked up her journal. She didn't want to forget anything.

_ I have a brother that is a real-life superhero! His name is Clint, and he can shoot a bow and arrow even faster than Buffy. He wants me to live with him and his family. I'm really scared to leave home, but at the same time, I can't wait to get rid of these daily reminders that my mother is gone, and my sister will never be here again. _

_ Buffy is dead because of me. If I told Clint that I wasn't real—just a key made human by some monks—would he leave me, too? _

_ How did I get two siblings that are so amazing when I'm so not? Only my blood is good for something. _

_ If I live with my niece and nephew, I'll be like the big sister since they're younger. That will be kind of cool. I'll get to be the one who knows things for a change. What if they don't like me? _

_ Before Clint left, he hugged me and told me that he loved me. He's known me less than a week, and he already loves me! How cool is that? _

_ It only took me a day to love him. He is so awesome! _

_ *****Chapter End***** _

_ Although other Avengers are mentioned and may make a short appearance, Clint is the prime focus in this first story. Tony will appear, though. Reviews are greatly appreciated. _


	2. To Live Again

_*****A Few Weeks Later*****_

Dawn was excited to visit her brother for fall break. He checked her out a day early, so she would get five days in Iowa with his family. Who would believe that she was excited to go to Iowa! But Clint had called her every few days. He emailed her whenever he didn't call. It was clear that he wasn't about to forget her like her dad did. Even Xander sung his praises.

When he came to get her, he called Giles and Willow asking them to be there when he arrived.

Naturally, the entire Scooby gang was there.

"What's up?" Xander asked. "Aliens arriving again?"

"Not that I know of, but Thor does come and go," Clint said with a shrug.

"He's the hottest alien!" Anya said with a happy sigh.

"I'd be jealous if I didn't agree," Xander said, grinning.

Clint gave a half smile. "No, I wanted to talk to you two to give you a heads up. My director knows what you all are going through here, so I expect he'll be sending in a team or five to monitor the situation and assist if things get serious as they tend to on the hellmouth," Clint said.

"You told people about us?" Willow asked, upset.

"Of course, I did," Clint said, unapologetic. "Unlike your useless Council, I work for people who care about the planet and would never leave such a serious security breach to so few. You guys have been amazing. You've accomplished a lot, but it's only a matter of time before one or more of you follow Buffy to an early grave. You need help." He saw no point in insulting their capabilities. They _had_ done incredibly well without any help or resources.

"What do you mean security breach? We're not blabbing anything to anyone," Willow said, frowning. "Except to you, and you went and blabbed!"

"He means the threat of the hellmouth. It can open and destroy the planet at any time," Giles said.

"And your Council sends _one_ person to guard such a threat. You get no other support! It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Clint said, his anger showing. "My sister should _not_ be dead. She shouldn't be dead because she should have had ample support backing her up! I am so pissed that I will never know her. My next mission will be to personally dismantle the entire Watcher's Council. Someone's going to pay for Buffy's death, and I'm going to start with them!"

The group looked at him in various degree of shock and dismay. Clint had not given any hint of a temper in the days he'd been there previously. Nothing seemed to rattle or throw him off his game. Even when he encountered a Fyarl demon, he never faltered. Now, though, he was vibrating with rage even as he barely raised his voice.

"You know, the Council isn't perfect, but they still do a lot of good," Giles said, feeling the need to defend the group.

"Not enough," Clint said coldly.

"So, you'll learn'em real good," Xander said, trying to relieve the tension.

"Are we ready to go?" Dawn said, not wanting a fight to break out before they left.

"All set," Clint said, flashing her a grin and throwing his arm around her neck. He was so casually affectionate, and Dawn loved it.

Everyone said goodbye, and they left.

Giles decided he needed to fly to England to tell a few friends that weren't like Travers to get their business affairs in line. If SHIELD was going to start poking around, they needed to get their ducks in order.

After he left, Willow found Xander and Anya. "It's time," she said.

Xander's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've got all the ingredients, and I'm ready. I can do this, Xander," she said with confidence. "Tara is getting the last item now. We'll do it tomorrow night."

"Okay," Xander said, feeling anxious.

"We can't leave her in a hell dimension, Xander," Willow said with grim determination.

Xander nodded, knowing she was right.

After she left, Anya looked at him and shook her head. "You know this is all kinds of stupid. So many things can go wrong," she warned.

"I know, An. But we gotta try," Xander said in resignation. He would feel better, though, if Giles was involved. However, Willow had argued convincingly that he might not agree with their plan and shut it down.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Dawn was excited. After just a day, she knew. Moving in with her brother and his family was the right thing to do. She felt so much lighter just being there. There were no memories of her mother and sister. She brought a family photo with her and kept in the spare room next to the bed. Seeing them before she went to sleep was custom. Dawn didn't want to forget them, but she wanted to not feel so much pain every time she turned around and had yet another memory. Sunnydale only had memories—both good and bad.

Laura was so nice and warm. She wasn't a career woman like her mom, but she was a full-time mom. Dawn could tell that she was amazing. Seeing Clint with his kids and wife was like seeing a whole new side of him. After breakfast, they rode horses! It was the coolest thing ever! Buffy would be both horrified and jealous. His horses were so big, and she was tiny. They also smelled—that's the part Buffy wouldn't like so much.

"Are you hungry?" Clint asked around noon. It was great having his sister there. She was so good with his kids. They were very excited to have her there. Clint knew country living would be a big change for her, but it wouldn't be without its rewards. He'd teach her self-defense and archery. Her life would be full here. When she got homesick for the hellmouth, well, he supposed they'd go visit.

"I'm starved!" she said, flashing him a grin. "This place is amazing. I always wanted to go horseback riding. Buffy did once when she was thirteen with a friend. I was so jealous."

"I'm glad you like it here," he said as he helped her off the horse. "Laura and I really want you to stay."

She gave him an intent look and nodded. "You know, I think I'd like that," she said slowly.

Clint's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked, excited and relieved. He couldn't handle the thought of his baby sister living in the mouth of hell. Literally.

"Yes," she said. "I'll really miss everyone, especially Tara. But it's so hard being there without Buffy but with the robot that looks just like her."

Clint winced. The thought had occurred to him more than once. He pulled her in for a hug. "I'll let you visit anytime you want," he said. "Do you want to go home this evening and pack up your things?"

"Can we?" she asked in surprise.

"Why not? I think the sooner you make the move, the easier it will be. The Buffybot can unenroll you in Sunnydale. Then you can start school on Monday in a new place. It's the middle of the semester, but the beginning of a new quarter, right?"

Dawn nodded. "Yea," she said. "Okay. Sounds good. Can you afford to fly on short notice? I know it's more expensive."

"I'll just call Tony," Clint said.

While Laura fed them homemade beef stew, they told her the good news. His kids cheered and chattered about all the things they wanted to show her.

He stepped in the other room to call Tony.

"Hey, buddy. Can you send your plane to pick me and my sister up?" Clint asked. The team had been briefed about his sisters. Although no one but Natasha and Fury even knew he was married, his sisters lived in a place that posed an ongoing threat. Fury decided that they would need to be read in. Clint didn't disagree. He knew that they wouldn't dismiss his sister's friends and what they could do. The Captain especially would see the asset they were and act accordingly.

"And take you to the hellmouth?" Tony asked eagerly. "Only if I can go and meet this robot you told me about. I've been thinking about giving JARVIS a body."

"Really?" Clint asked with interest. JARVIS was so real to everyone already. The idea of him having a real form wasn't as strange as you'd think.

"Also, whoever designed that robot needs to be working for me!" Tony said.

They made the plans and several hours later, they were in a small airport on the outskirt of Sunnydale.

"This is so much faster than flying into L. A. I can't believe I got to ride on Tony Stark's plane!" Dawn gushed. Tony had charmed her obscenely the entire flight. He'd asked a million questions about the supernatural and magic. Dawn spent a lot of time with Tara and Willow, so she was able to answer most of his questions.

"JARVIS, are you getting all this?" Tony asked.

Dawn looked around. "Who's JARVIS?" she asked, puzzled.

"His imaginary friend," Clint said with a smirk.

"He's not wrong," Tony said with a grin and a wink. "He's my A.I." He pointed to his watch.

"I got it, sir. All data collected on this trip is going into the appropriate files," a voice said. It was British and coming from Tony's watch.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Willow is going to die!" she exclaimed. The twenty minutes it took to disembark and get to her house, she peppered him with questions.

Clint's ears hurt by the time the limo pulled up at Dawn's. His sister could talk more and faster than both of his kids put together. Luckily, Tony could keep up with her rapid-fire questions.

Dawn wasn't overly surprised that her house was dark. "They're probably out patrolling," she said, letting herself in without a key.

"You live in a hellmouth, and you don't lock your doors?" Tony asked, incredulous.

"Vampires can't come in without an invitation. None of the demons would be dumb enough to break into our house. They don't know that Buffy's dead," Dawn said, a pained look in her eyes. None of her school friends did either. Keeping up the pretense was exhausting. In Iowa, she wouldn't have to. It gave her a lot of comfort knowing that.

"What happens if they try to come in without an invitation?" Tony asked.

"They hit an invisible barrier," Dawn said, turning on lights.

Tony found her answer maddening. "And a word of welcome just makes it disappear?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yep," Dawn said, grinning at him. He was a man of science. There wasn't anything she could say that would satisfy his insatiable curiosity. She'd figured that out on the plane ride. However, she said the one that she knew would make him nuts. "It's magic."

"Aagghh!" Tony exclaimed, beyond frustrated with her answer to too many of his questions.

"You can't find an explanation that'll satisfy your needs for cold science and math, Tony," Clint said. "It's mystical."

Tony muttered, while Clint went upstairs to mark the things they wanted to take. Tony had movers that would be there within the hour.

Just as they movers arrived and began working, JARVIS spoke.

"Police scan are reporting a disturbance a few blocks away," he said. "Make that several."

Tony activated his suit. "I'll check it out," he said, going out the door.

Dawn was awe struck as Iron Man left her house. She knew that Tony was Iron Man, but he was so disarming and charming that she'd forgotten for a time. Seeing his suit basically appear out of thin air hit it home, though.

"Will you be okay here?" Clint asked. "Make sure the movers get all the stuff you want to take with you."

Dawn nodded. "I'll be fine."

***** _A Few Miles Away*****_

Buffy awoke to complete and utter darkness. She felt that her eyes were working, but her brain was foggy. However, she knew enough to know that she needed to get to light and air. Her hands moved out, touching, exploring. The threat to her called up the Slayer in her. She snarled, daring any to hurt them. Buffy's rational mind wasn't yet there to hold the Slayer back.

She was in a box of some kind. Instinctively, she began pounding on the wall over her. Over and over she hit it until she broke free. Dirt fell in, getting into her eyes and mouth. Angrily, she spat it out. Closing her eyes, she began to dig.

There was no sense of time, but soon she broke through the dirt and pulled herself up. Breathing deeply, she sat on the ground, her legs still covered. Then she stood up on unsteady legs. Soon, she began to run.

Where was she running?

To her. Some part of her knew that someone close to her needed her. Belonged with her. Listening to instinct, she kept running.

***** _Not Far*****_

Tony flew overhead and quickly spotted guys on motorcycles wreaking havoc. That seemed surprisingly normal. When they cornered a girl, he fired his cannon at the tires of the ones closest to her. As he flew lower, he saw the woman fight back, but she was knocked down by the chain the big guy swung at her. Tony landed in front of her before the second chain could get around her. His eyes widened as he saw the men on bikes.

"They're not human," he said.

"They do not appear to be, sir," JARVIS said. "However, I am detecting a pulse, so they are not vampires."

"They're so ugly, they must be demons," Tony said in fascination.

"Miss Summers said that most demons can be killed by a regular slice and dice," JARVIS reminded him. The plane ride there had been most informative.

Tony shot his cannon at the one that was about to hit him with a chain.

"The Slayer is ours!" the demon yelled. Tony's shot had hurt him, but it hadn't slowed him down much.

"I need a blade," he muttered. The girl he had jumped in front of was taking the chain from her legs and swinging it at the nearest demon.

"Take that, you ugly pizza face!" she yelled.

Tony grinned, appreciating the girl's spunk. "Use the laser. It should work as a cutting instrument," JARVIS suggested.

Tony did so, aiming for the necks of all the demons. Moving in a circle, he burned through the thick necks.

The girl looked startled as heads began to roll off their shoulders, but she didn't scream. She gave Tony a curious look. "Are you a witch?" she asked. "Willow says that men can be witches, but we don't know any."

Tony recognized the name and looked closely at the girl in a black leather jacket. He hair was pulled back. "What is your name?" he asked, his heart beating fast. His face helmet pulled back, so he could look clearly.

"I am Buffy, the Vampire Slayer!" she proudly announced.

JARVIS anticipated his question. "No, she does not have a heartbeat, sir."

"You're the Bufffybot?" he asked beyond excited, his eyes scanning her from head to toe. Nothing he'd ever seen came close to the beautiful creature. He must find who made her and have them work for him. This design was perfect. She fought and strategized—Tony was blown away.

"That's what Willow calls me," she said with a bright smile. "Do you know Willow? I should find her and tell her about the demons."

"That's a good idea. Why don't you lead me to her? I have a lot of questions," Tony said, following the girl, his eyes never leaving her.

About a half mile away, Clint was going in the other direction because he heard the sound of loud motors in the distance. The sounds led him to a familiar area. He looked around, recognizing the block. Walking quickly, he went around the corner, no longer intent on the chase. Dawn had taken him here right before he had left town after his first visit. This was where Buffy died. Pausing, he looked up at the tower.

It was hard to imagine both of his sisters on the edge of such a thing. The terror they must've felt would've destroyed the minds of weaker people. Dawn, though, seemed surprisingly okay. His eyes moved to the trajectory Buffy's body must've taken. A pile of wood and debris was probably what her body had crashed into.

Giles had told him that the mystical energy coming from the open hell dimension had probably killed Buffy before she hit the ground. Cint didn't know if that was a comforting thought or not. There was no way to know if his words were true. If Tony or Thor had been there, they would've caught her at least. The fall wouldn't have had a chance to kill her.

Hearing footsteps, he pulled out his bow, ready to fire. However, the footsteps were light. He relaxed when he saw a female figure in black. He stepped closer, though, drawn by the woman's light-colored hair. No woman should be out alone at night in this town.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" he called out. Startled, the woman turned to him.

When his eyes met hers, Clint gasped. It was Buffy.

No, it must be the robot. However, her hair was in disarray. Her hands were—they were bloody. Realizing that, he moved toward her. The robot's hands wouldn't bleed. What the hell was going on? Who was that? Why did she look like his dead sister?

Fearfully, she turned and ran.

Clint chased after her. Whoever it was, he had to know why she looked exactly like his Buffy.

****** _To Be Continued******_


	3. Hell on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue in this chapter is taken straight from season 6, episode 2 of Buffy.

**** _Where We Left off*****_

Xander and Anya were walking down the street after they escaped the gang of motorcycle demons that had interrupted them. Tara and Willow were a few steps ahead of them. Willow was carrying a crossbow.

Tara tried to comfort Willow. "It wasn't your fault. We, we don't know if the spell would have worked, even if the demons hadn't-"

"It would have worked," Willow said, confident.

"Well ... maybe..."

Willow stopped walking and faced her girlfriend. "What?" she asked Tara.

Tara didn't want to upset Willow further, but Willow had scared her tonight. She had to say something. "Maybe it wasn't supposed to. I mean, those demons showing up at the exact wrong time. Maybe we really were in over our heads. Invoking forces that we have no right to. Maybe the fates sent down all that destruction on us to stop us. I mean..."

"You mean, maybe it was my fault," Willow said flatly, hurt by Tara's words.

"No. No! I didn't mean to blame you," Tara assured. She put her arms around her, and they continued walking. Both too hurt and exhausted to talk anymore.

"Hey, did you guys notice the sudden silence?" Xander called out. The engines from the motorcycles had been silenced. "I wonder what happened?"

"Maybe they stopped at Willy's to get a bite to eat?" Anya suggested.

_ *****A Few Blocks Away***** _

Buffy was walking down residential streets. Her mind still felt foggy. She lost the man who had been pursuing her. Then she jumped a bit when a siren wailed in the background. Buffy walked to a car that was parked on a driveway and rested against it, exhaustion weighing her down.

The car's lights came on, and its security system began to wail and honk. Buffy pressed her hands over her ears in pain. The house lights came on. The front door opened, and a man came out, carrying a shotgun.

"What are you doing?" the man yelled at her, pointing the gun at her.

Buffy peered at him through her fingers. Her vision was still very blurry, but she could sort of see that the man was holding a shotgun. The Slayer sensed the new threat and urged her to attack. However, she was too confused and wary.

"Get away from there!" the man told her.

Buffy squinted at him but said nothing.

The man took a few steps onto the porch. "Do you hear me? I said get off my property!"

"Back off!" Clint yelled. He'd been chasing the woman who looked like his sister, but she'd outran him. Damn, she was fast. Now, though, he saw her looking lost and confused as the man threatened her with a gun. His protective instincts came to the forefront. "Can't you see she's harmless? She needs help. Not a gun in her face. Back the hell off!"

Buffy flinched from the new stranger’s nearness but didn't run away.

"It's okay," Clint assured her, holding his hands out in a nonthreatening manner. "No one is going to hurt you."

Buffy was silent as she frowned up at him, squinting.

"Well, leave us alone! And get her outta here!" the man snarled before going back into his house.

"I'm Clint. Let me help you," he said to the woman. He reached out to grab her hand, and she flinched and stepped back.

"It's okay. I won't touch you. I was just checking out your hands. Are you okay?" he asked her. Her hands were bloody.

Buffy tried to focus on the man, who she didn't recognize. What was this place? Everything was so confusing. Was this hell?

"How about you follow me, and I will help you, okay?" Clint asked, hoping she'd follow. He gestured, and she slowly took a step toward him. Finally, he coaxed her down the street.

They went two blocks when sounds of fighting startled Buffy. Clint reached for her arm and grabbed it gently. "It's okay," he assured her. They slowly approached and saw Spike, the neutered vampire fighting a demon. As he had fought with the Brit before, Clint knew that vampire didn't need his help.

Spike finally killed the ugly git and turned. "Super spy man? I thought you left town?" Spike said. At first, Spike hadn't like that a new protector was suddenly doing what Buffy had charged him to do. However, the big brother treated Spike in a way none of the other humans did—like an equal. It was hard to hate the man. Then he noticed the woman next to Clint. "Oh God! Buffy!" The shock at this realization hit him hard. How could it be her?

"I don't know. Is this Buffy? I found her at the place where my sister died. She seems lost and confused. She's not talking," Clint said, trying to stay calm. He'd been to his sister's grave. He knew that she was dead—had been dead for months. Her body should be partially decomposed by now. This woman, though, was no zombie.

Spike took a step toward the woman and breathed deeply. "It smells like her," he said. He looked at the dress. "And that hideous dress. I'll never forget it. Red let Anya pick out the dress. That was the result."

"Spike? Is that you?" a voice called out. Spike looked and saw the Scooby gang coming from the side toward him.

"A gang of motorcycle demons are on the loose!" Anya called out in warning.

They saw Clint as they neared. "What are you doing back?" Xander asked him.

"Xander!" Anya shouted and slapped him on the arm as she noticed Buffy.

"Buffy!" Xander exclaimed in dismay as his eyes fell on the woman next to Clint.

The four of them get closer. Buffy moved toward Clint, backing away from them. Spike just kept gazing at her, obviously in shock.

"It worked!" Willow exclaimed joyfully as she saw Buffy. She was alive!

Buffy said nothing, though. In fact, she crouched down in fear, trying to get away from them. Clint blocked her from running off.

"What's wrong with her?" Anya whispered.

"Nothing! She - she's ... she's in shock," Willow said.

"So, you're saying this _is_ Buffy?" Clint asked, trying to process what was unfolding. His dead sister was no longer dead. It was surreal.

Tara stepped closer, looking at her hands. "Her hands are bleeding. Her fingers."

Everyone looked at Buffy's hands, which are covered with blood. "She was this way when I found her," Clint said.

"Oh, she's filthy," Anya observed, wrinkling her nose.

Xander shakes his head as a growing horror filled him. "Oh no."

Willow looked up at him. "What?" she asked him.

Feeling sick, he said, "No! How could we ... so stupid!"

"Xander!" Willow said, not following him.

Xander looked at her, guilt and shock in his eyes. "Our spell. Our resurrection spell worked like a magic charm. We brought you back to life, Buffy," he said, looking at her. He flinched a bit at Clint's look of dismay. He faced Willow. "Right where we left her."

Willow and Tara look shocked as they realized what he was implying. "Oh, God!"

"In her coffin," Xander added.

Willow turned in anguish to Tara, who hugged her.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Clint said, hoping they weren't meaning what he thought they were, or he just might kill them all.

"She had to ... dig out of her own grave," Tara said, her eyes filling with tears.

Buffy continued crouching there fearfully. Spike crouched down next to her. "I know what that's like," he said, giving her a look of compassion. "Are you okay, luv?"

Buffy's mind began to clear, and she recognized him. He had been there. "Spike?" she croaked.

"That's right, Buffy. It's me. Spike," he said gently.

"Dawn?" she asked.

"Dawn is okay. She's safe. I've been watching out for her like I promised," Spike assured her. Motors sounded and three demons on bikes came charging at them. Ion cannon fired at the bikes, causing them to crash.

"It's Tony," Clint told them.

Xander's eyes widened. "Iron Man? Iron Man's here?" he squeaked. Clint warned them that his team would eventually make their way there, but so far none had.

Buffy watched as the man in the metal suit killed the demons.

"We need to get her inside," Clint said.

They led Buffy home while Tony took care of the town's newest unwanted guests.

Clint winced as he saw the front door opened and movers hauling Dawn's stuff out.

"What's going on?" Xander asked.

"Someone's stealing your stuff!" Anya said in shock.

"No, it's the movers," Clint said. "Dawn's stuff is moving out tonight."

"What?" Willow asked.

"How about we table that discussion for a bit," Clint suggested, glancing meaningfully at Buffy.

Reluctantly, Willow nodded. Dawn stepped on the porch. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"No," Clint said. He stepped in front of Buffy, blocking her from Dawn's view. "Dawn, something's happened. Prepare yourself." He moved away from Buffy.

"Clint?" Dawn gasped. "What's going on?"

"It's Buffy," Willow said. "I did a spell and brought her back."

"Oh my God!" Dawn exclaimed, running down the steps and hugging Buffy.

"Let's go inside," Clint said.

Dawn kept hold of Buffy's hand and led her inside.

Seeing Dawn made the fog lift. Buffy remembered Glory. When they got inside, Buffy turned and faced Dawn, her hands on Dawn's cheek. "It was so clear. I knew what I had to do. I had to save you. Why am I here? Is this hell?" she asked.

Dawn gasped. "No! It's not hell! It's been hell without you. You told me to be strong, and I tried but it's too hard without you!" Dawn sobbed, hugging her sister once more.

Clint took in the scene without a word. Buffy's eyes looked panicked. Dawn's grief was too much. He stepped forward, pulling Dawn away. "Dawn, why don't you get the first aid, so we can take care of her hands?" he suggested.

"She probably needs a shower," Tara said. "I'll help her. Come on, Buffy." Tara's gentle nature was a balm to anyone's soul. Buffy let Tara lead her upstairs. Dawn, not willing to let her out of her sight, followed them up.

As soon as they were gone, Clint turned to Willow. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked.

The front door opened, interrupting. It was Tony with the Buffybot. "Clint, I found this work of art nearly dismantled by this demon gang riding motorcycles. It was the coolest thing!" he exclaimed. He realized there were a lot more people in the house than previous. "Oh, hi. Am I interrupting?"

"Yes," Clint said grimly. "Willow here was about to tell me how the hell she managed to raise my sister from the dead, and why she'd do a spell like that without bothering to dig up the _fucking_ coffin! Buffy had to dig herself out of a grave like a fucking vampire!" His rage was so great, he wanted to grab the woman by the throat.

"Hey, back the hell off of Willow!" Xander said, moving in front of her. "We're all to blame here. We all did it. The four of us. It's not all on Willow. None of us thought it through."

"We were too busy picturing Buffy suffering endless torment in whatever hell dimension she was trapped in!" Willow said, getting back her courage in the face of Xander's defense. "I thank the word you're looking for is thank you."

"You are an arrogant moron!" Clint yelled.

Tony had never seen Hawkeye lose his temper and was taken aback. However, he knew the situation was getting out of hand. "Demons on bikes and witches who raise the dead! You guys ought to charge admission to come here!" he joked, trying to break the tension.

"Not now, Tony," Clint said, glaring.

Willow flushed in embarrassment as she realized one of her idols was seeing her getting scolded. It made her more defensive. "I knew what I was doing. The spell was interrupted by the demons. We didn't realize it worked, so we didn't dig up the coffin," she said.

"I don't usually hit women unless they hit me first, but I'll gladly let Nat give you the beating you so richly deserve," Clint said, not appeased. "You have no idea if my sister was in a hell of any kind. First of all, her body hit the ground. It wasn't gone. Second of all, why would someone who gave their life for someone else be sent to hell? Did that ever cross your mind? Is your vision that narrow? You know very well what you did was wrong. That's why you didn't tell me or Dawn what you were doing. I bet you waited until Rupert left, so you wouldn't have to tell him about it. He'd tell you how insane this was. Raising someone from the dead who's been dead months? There will be consequences for this. I'll make sure that Buffy doesn't pay for what you did."

"Okay, that's enough!" Xander exclaimed, shoving Clint away from Willow. "I don't care who you are or how many ways you can kick my ass. No one talks to my best friend that way! Get the hell out of this house!"

"I'm not going anywhere. This house belongs to my sisters. Just because I don't know Buffy the way you do doesn't mean squat," Clint said. "She's my family. She's not going to be your little wind up slayer anymore. I'm taking her away from this place and you people. And I'm taking her tonight."

"You can't take Buffy! This is her home. She's the slayer. The hellmouth has to have a slayer," Willow said.

"Is that all she is to you? A big gun?" Clint said in disgust. "Well, I promise you the hellmouth will be taken care of. I know lots of big guns. Hell, I get the Hulk here before I'll let my sister spend another moment dying and suffering for this sacred duty. She gave her life twice. She won't be giving another. She's done."

Tony lifted his watch to his mouth. "JARVIS, get the plane ready," he said quietly. He was dying of curiosity, but he had enough sense to wait. Now wasn't the time.

Clint moved into the kitchen to call Fury. Tony followed after him. "Get the teams you have prepared and send them to the hellmouth," he said. He let Tony listen in, so that he would know what was happening.

"Is there a foothold situation?" Fury asked in alarm.

"No. But without a slayer here, the town's going to be a beacon for all the demon population. We just fought off a demon gang on motorcycles tonight," he shared.

"Is that all?" Fury asked.

"No," Clint bit out. "Willow managed to bring my sister back from the dead. I'll fill you in later." He hung up before Fury could ask any more questions. Then he placed another call.

"Rupert? You won't believe what your kids did," he began.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_ Clint being angry seems weird to me, but I remember how mad Giles was. I think Clint would be, too. I hope it wasn't too over the top. Thanks for reading. _


	4. Heaven's Reject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, several lines in this chapter were taken directly from episode 3 of season 6. I basically insert Clint and Tony into it.

_*****Not Much Longer*****_

Clint was pacing restlessly when Buffy came back down. She was clean and wearing normal clothes. He stared wordlessly at her.

Tony was in the dining room inspecting the Buffybot's systems. Everyone stared intently at Buffy.

"All clean," Dawn said happily.

"How long was I gone?" Buffy asked them. She noticed Clint still there but wasn't quite sure he was someone she knew and forgot. Since no one mentioned him, she was ignoring him.

Spike answered, "A hundred forty-seven days yesterday. Uh ... hundred forty-eight today." He paused and smiled. "'Cept today doesn't count, does it? "

Buffy didn't respond. He looked at her hands again, then back at her face. He couldn't believe it was her.

"You're not a zombie, are you?" Anya asked her.

"Anya!" Xander admonished, frowning in disapproval.

"Are you in pain?" Willow asked her in concern. She was too silent.

"What do you remember?" Xander inquired.

"What do you know about what happened?" Tara added.

Buffy sat back down, unprepared to handle the barrage of questions.

"Hey! Back off!" Dawn said, sensing Buffy's distress.

Clint finally made his presence known. "Okay, that's enough. Leave her alone!" Clint ordered.

Tony stood in the doorway of dining room listening but saying nothing.

Buffy looked at the stranger and noticed Tony. "Who are you?" she asked Clint. "Do I know you?" She glanced at Tony. "Or him?

"Uh, Buffy, this is Clint," Xander said.

"He's our half-brother. He just found out about us a few weeks ago. Hank told him," Dawn shared. "He's really great. He lives in Iowa. I was there earlier today. He's got horses."

"We have a brother?" Buffy said in bemusement, looking up at him.

Clint sat down next to her on the couch. "You do," he said, giving her a warm smile. "I always wanted a sister. Now I have two very beautiful ones."

Buffy saw kind eyes and relaxed. She remembered him finding her and watching out for her. "You found me," she said to him.

Clint nodded. "I did," he said. He gestured to Tony. "That's my friend Tony. He brought us here in his plane."

Tony stepped into the room. "It's nice to meet you," he said, flashing her a charming smile. "I am finding your town extremely fascinating. It's my first hellmouth."

"It's not a preferred vacation spot," Buffy said with a faint smile. Then she looked at Willow. "You did this. You brought me back. What did you do?"

"A spell. We, we did a spell," she said.

"That must've been some spell," Tony said with an admiring grin.

"We didn't think it worked, but-" Willow replied, feeling her cheeks flush red with Tony's praise. She fumbled with more words but fell silent.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dawn asked.

"I'm okay," Buffy assured them.

Everyone looked at Buffy. Clint could tell that she was uncomfortable with all the scrutiny. "That makes me happy," he told her, giving her a warm smile.

"I'm gonna be fine," Buffy told them all. "Thanks, Willow. You brought me back."

"What was it like?" Anya asked.

Her question made Buffy uncomfortable. She looked down at her hands. "I, I can't..." her voice trailed off.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about this, Buff," Xander told her. "Hey, do you want something? Anything. Pizza. I'll get you pizza." He needed to do something, anything to help.

Anya gave him an approving smile. "Buffy likes pizza."

Tara nodded in agreement. "Yeah, something to eat."

Willow frowned. "She doesn't want pizza."

"I just meant-"

"Guys! Back off," Dawn ordered.

"Give her some space," Clint added.

"Right, uh, Dawn's right. We should just be quiet, and let Buffy tell us what she needs," Willow said.

With everyone staring at her, Buffy squirmed. She stood up. "I, I think I ... just wanna go to sleep," she announced.

"That's a good idea. You, you should sleep," Tara said.

Willow nodded in agreement. "Right. Long day. But, Buffy ... be happy," she said with a big smile. "We got you out. We really did it."

Buffy looked at them, still uncomfortable. "I'm tired. Can we catch up tomorrow?" she asked, looking at everyone, including Clint.

"Well, yeah. I mean ... jet-lag from hell has gotta be, you know, jet-lag from hell," Anya said.

"Things look different. My room is still..."

"Yeah. Yes. It's your room," Dawn assured her. She followed Buffy upstairs, unwilling to let her sister out of her sight.

Clint wanted to tell her no and snatch her from the house. He wanted to take her and Dawn home and away from these people who pushed against Buffy with their demands, their needs. However, she did look very wary. Maybe some rest would do her good. He looked at Tony, who knew what he was thinking. They'd leave tomorrow.

After Buffy went upstairs, Spike glared at Willow. "You didn't tell me. You brought her back and you didn't tell me," he said accusingly.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Well, now you know."

"I worked beside you all summer," Spike reminded them.

"We didn't tell you. It was just ... we didn't, okay?" Xander said defensively.

"They didn't tell me either," Clint reminded him, giving the group a look of disgust.

"Yeah, well, I've figured out why I was shut out," Spike said, glaring at Xander. "Maybe you haven't, but I have."

"What do you mean?" Clint asked. He knew that there wasn't any love lost between the vampire and the group. They valued his strength but didn't trust him. However, Dawn held him in esteem, even affection, so Clint had no problem with him. Like Bruce, Spike had a monster inside of him.

"Willow knew there was a chance that she'd come back wrong. So wrong that you'd have ... that she would have to get rid of what came back. And I wouldn't let her. If any part of that was Buffy, I wouldn't let her. And that's why she shut me out," Spike announced.

Xander looked shocked at the accusation. "What are you talking about? Willow wouldn't do that!" he insisted.

"Oh. Is that right?" he asked sarcastically. He gave Willow a pointed look. She opened her mouth to respond and then closed it.

"Look. You're just covering. Don't tell me you're not happy," Xander said.

"Of course, he's happy. We're all happy. There was only a slim chance Buffy could've come back wrong," Willow said.

Tony and Clint both gave her a look of horror. "You knew my sister could've come back wrong?" Clint asked, standing up.

"Oh, we knew it wouldn't happen," Tara said quickly. "Not—not to Buffy."

"You hoped," Spike said sourly.

"Everything turned out fine, so there's no point in thinking about what could've went wrong," Willow said. "Nothing did. The magic worked out just as I planned."

"That's the thing about magic. There's always consequences," Spike said knowingly. Then he walked out the door.

"What kind of consequences?" Tony asked. He looked at the suddenly silent group.

"Nothing to worry about," Willow assured him. She looked at Clint. "You need to get Dawn's stuff back. Buffy's back. Dawn doesn't need to go anywhere."

"My sisters are not staying here," Clint said flatly. "The first thing I'm going to do in the morning is get them both far away from you. Rupert's coming back to deal with you. If you don't listen to him, I'm going to send in agents to take you into custody. I'll get you declared a threat to national security."

"What?" Willow gasped.

"You can't do that!" Tara exclaimed. "Willow wouldn't hurt anyone! She saved Buffy from hell and torment."

"I'm a good witch!" Willow insisted.

"That remains to be seen," Clint said grimly. He said nothing more and just stared at them coldly.

"Come on, Willow. Let's go to bed," Tara said, tugging on her hand.

When they left, Xander looked at Clint. "I get that you care about your sisters. But you seem to forget, we loved her first and longer. We save each other. It's what we do," he said to Clint. "But we've dealt with the hellmouth all summer and even with Spike's help, it's been hard keeping the demon population in check. The hellmouth needs a slayer. Buffy is the slayer. Nothing—no amount of money or power and influence can change that. Wishing it wasn't so, won't change it. It's her destiny. Not mine. Not yours. It's _hers_."

"She's not the only slayer," Clint said flatly. "Natasha is checking out Faith. If she's stable and reformable, she'll be brought here to keep things in check under our supervision. If she's not up to the task, another one will be called."

Xander looked at Clint in disappointment. "Let's go, Anya. This guy thinks he can use the Council's tactics on Faith. Buffy will put him in his place," Xander said knowingly.

Anya followed him out the door.

"What's the plan?" Tony asked when they were alone.

Clint rubbed his face, thoroughly frustrated. "I don't know. But I gotta get the girls away from this place."

Upstairs, Buffy walked around her bedroom, getting reacquainted with things. She picked up a picture from the bedside table. It was a photo of her, Xander, and Willow all smiling. She put it back and went over to the wall to view the pictures she had tacked to a bulletin board. The pictures all showed good times.

Suddenly the images changed—all the flesh melts away and the smiling faces became dead skeleton faces. Buffy closed her eyes in anguish. What had she become? She opened them again. The photos were back to normal. What the hell? Buffy stared at them, but they didn't change again. Was she hallucinating?

Across the hall in Willow and Tara's room they are lying in bed, trying to sleep. Suddenly, something crashed against the framed picture above the bed. The glass shattered and fell on Willow and Tara. They both sat up, shaken.

Willow sensed someone in the room and squinted. "Buffy?"

Buffy was silhouetted at the foot of the bed, lit by moonlight. She began to speak, "What did you do? Do you know what you did? You're like children."

It looked like Buffy, but the face was twisted with rage. It didn't sound like Buffy. They clutched one another in fear.

"Your hands smell of death. Bitches! Filthy little bitches, rattling the bones. Did you cut the throat? Did you pat its head?" Buffy asked them.

Then Buffy grabbed a crystal ball off a nearby table and threw it at them. Willow and Tara shrieked as it smashed on the wall above their heads; glass rained down.

"The blood dried on your hands, didn't it?" Buffy asked them in a hateful voice.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Tara exclaimed, overcome. What was happening? That couldn't be Buffy. It didn't seem like Buffy.

"You were stained. You still are. I know what you did!" Buffy accused.

Willow jumped out of bed and turned on the lights. The room was empty except for Willow and Tara. Buffy was gone.

Tara looked at the bed she was lying on. "The glass. There's no glass," Tara said in confusion.

"What is going on?" Willow asked.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Tony was watching Clint make them some coffee. Clint turned to hand Tony his cup when suddenly Tony's eyes began glowing greyish-white. His appearance freaked Clint out so badly that he dropped the coffee. Then Tony laughed a weird laugh and moved toward Clint. He held a large butcher knife in his hand and was cutting it against his cheek.

"What the hell, Tony?" Clint asked. He grabbed the knife as Tony laughed hysterically. It was very creepy and spooked Clint, who thought nothing could spook him.

Tony crumpled to the floor unconscious. Clint realized that his cheeks were unmarked.

The house phone rang.

Several minutes later everyone was downstairs. They all looked rattled.

Xander and Anya came bursting through the front door. "Bad things are happening! Bad, bad things!" Xander announced.

"We know," Tara said.

"Something's not right," Buffy said. She was relieved that the others were seeing things. It meant that she hadn't lost her mind after all.

"You can say that again," Clint agreed with a slight shudder. "I just saw Tony's eyes go white, and he was slicing his face with a butcher knife."

"No, I wasn't," Tony insisted.

"Yes, you were," Clint told him, grim.

"My photos in my room changed into creepy skeletons," Buffy shared. She looked at a yawning Dawn, who shook her head. No issues with her.

"Whatever it is, it's not the, the traditional haunting because it's not limited to one specific place, and there's not, you know, a dead person," Willow said

Tara glanced at Buffy. "Well, not anymore," she said.

"I bet it's a hitchhiker," Anya stated.

"A hitchhiker?" Xander asked.

She nodded. "Um, standard way to travel through dimensions. Uh, some demon-thing sees someone moving between worlds, and grabs on for the ride," Anya explained.

"You mean like, some hell-beastie rode in with Buffy? Like ... we're responsible for this?" Willow asked, upset at the thought.

"Assume crash positions," Tony said.

Tara smiled. "I was about to say that!" she told him in surprise.

"Spike said there would be consequences. I guess he was right," Clint said, giving Willow a look of rebuke.

"I think we shouldn't've brought Buffy back. I knew it was going to end badly. I should've said something," Anya said.

"Okay, fine, but ... what are we gonna do? I mean, I'm feeling the need for some vigorous doing, you know?" Xander asked.

"It's okay. We, we just kill the beastie and then all is good. We're rolling in puppies!" Willow said.

"This is a ghost, right?" Tony asked. "How do you kill a ghost? I can't believe that I'm asking that! Ghost aren't real. They shouldn't be!"

"Welcome to the hellmouth," Xander said with a proud grin.

"So, you can do that? Kill it?" Clint asked.

Will nodded. "I-I think I figured it out. This demon—it's not a demon we let out. It's—it's a demon that we made."

Xander looked shocked. "We made a demon? Bad us."

"Thaumogenesis is when doing a spell actually creates a being. In this case, it was like, a, a side-effect, I guess. Like a price," Willow explained.

"What?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Think of it like, the world doesn't like you getting something for free, and we asked for this huge gift. Buffy. And so the world said, 'fine, but if you have that, you have to take this too.' And it made the demon," Willow told them.

"Well, technically, that's not a price. That's a gift with purchase," Anya clarified.

Tony snickered, enjoying her logic.

"Um, but, if you made the demon, how come we can't see it? I mean, all we see is us. Doing stuff," Clint asked, frowning. He wasn't sure SHIELD trained him for this.

"Well, I, I think it's out of phase with this dimension. Like, its consciousness is here, but, but its body is caught in the ether between existing and not existing," Willow explained.

"It doesn't have a body, so it's borrowing ours. I-it borrowed Tony and Anya's ..." Tara said.

"Or, or it's manifesting copies of them, like, like it did when Buffy came at us..." Willow said, working it out in her mind.

"It's using them to do stuff. To scare us, attack us," Tara said.

"So, you have to give the ghost its own body?" Tony asked.

Willow nodded. "Yes."

"So, we need to uncreate it, right? We need to send it the rest of the way out of our world," Xander said.

"Uh-huh. Except that ... it's linked to the spell. So, if we sent it away ... it would be like the spell doesn't exist. Like it never happened," she said, flashing Buffy a worried look.

"Like it never brought Buffy back," Dawn said, her eyes widening as she realized the implications.

"Yes. It's a possibility," Willow admitted.

"You can't do that!" Dawn exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "You can't think for a second that you're going to do that."

"Dawn-" Tara said.

"Calm down," Clint told her. "I'm sure there is a solution that doesn't impose a risk to Buffy."

Dawn walked over to Willow. "If you think you can give her back to me and then take her away again? No. That's worse than if you'd never brought her back. You can't mess with people's lives this way!"

"Dawn, we're not going to do it that way," Willow assured her.

"You have a way to stop the haunting that won't hurt Buffy?" Clint asked skeptically.

"Give me a minute," Willow said, looking through one of her spell books. "We don't need to worry."

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"Because it's temporary," Willow assured them.

"What is?" Xander frowned in confusion.

"The demon. It's gonna dissipate. The only way for it to survive on this plane is if it were to kill the subject of the original spell," Willow said.

"It would live if it killed Buffy?" Tara asked.

"That's not gonna-" Willow said.

Xander lifted his head and his eyes are white.

"What the hell?" Tony yelled, jumping back as he stared at Xander.

"Thanks for the tip," a voice said through Xander. Then he collapsed to the floor. A little bulge moved across the floor toward a wall.

"Okay, no more of this creepy shit," Clint said with a shudder. "Aliens, demons, I can handle. But this is too much. How do we stop it?"

"I'll need to go to the Magic Box to do a spell to make the spirit corporeal. If it has a body, you guys can kill it," Willow said.

"Then go do it," Clint said.

"I'll go with you," Tony said. "I want to see how this magic stuff works."

Willow grinned, excitedly. "Of course, Mr. Stark," she said. He followed her and Tara.

"Mr. Stark?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, Tony is Tony Stark, Iron Man," Xander said excitedly. "Your brother is one of the Avengers."

Buffy's eyes widened and she looked at Clint with new eyes. "You're the bow and arrow guy," she realized.

Clint smiled. "Usually, people say Hawkeye," he said.

"You should see him with a bow, Buff. He may be better than you," Dawn said proudly.

"Really?" Buffy said with interest.

"You shoot?" Clint asked her.

Buffy shrugged. "Sometimes. Normally, I use a crossbow," she said.

Clint gave a dismissive snort. "Those don't require much skill," he said.

"Buffy can use any weapon," Xander brag.

"It's part of the slayer package. No big deal," she said dismissively.

***** _Magic Box*****_

While the two witches gathered the supplies that they needed to do the spell, Tony went around the place having JARVIS scan titles of books.

When they were done, Tony had JARVIS record their every word and movement. He was going to get to the bottom of this magic business.

"With our potions thou took motive, with our motions came to pass. We rescind no past devotions, give thee substance, give thee mass," they spoke.

Willow had her eyes closed and her face turned upward. Tara continued chanting, not realizing that Willow had stopped.

"Child of words, hear thy makers. Child of words, we en...treat..." Tara's voice trailed off as she finally realized Willow wasn’t speaking anymore.

Tony's eyes widened as he felt the energy gather in the room. Then a haze of golden light gathered around Willow. She pulled her hands out of Tara's. Her eyes snapped open—they were completely black.

She spoke one word: "Solid."

_*****Back at Buffy's*****_

Clint followed Buffy back to her room to get her weapons. "I know I'm a stranger to you, but I really want you and your sister to come back home with me," he told her.

Buffy turned and faced him. "Where's that?" she asked.

"Iowa," Clint said. "I have a wife and two children—your niece and nephew—who would love to spend time with you."

Buffy looked at him a long moment. He seemed so sincere. She had been at peace, and now she was back in the fight like nothing had happened.

It was wrong. This wasn't right. _She_ wasn't right.

"I don't want to fight anymore," she admitted.

"You don't have to," Clint said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let me take care of you and your sister for a while. When you want to leave, you can. If you never want to leave, that'll be okay, too. There's lots of places in the world, though, you could fight if you wanted. The hellmouth doesn't have to be your responsibility."

Buffy gave him a sad smile. "It is mine," she told him. "I am the slayer."

"But you've done enough. There is another. Dawn and your friends told me all about Faith. She can do her duty, or my friends will keep a handle on things here until she can," Clint said. "Or until another is called."

Buffy thought about his words and reached under the bed for her battle-axe. She pulled it out and stood up. "I'll think about it," she said. His offer sounded too good to be true.

The demon appeared between her and Clint. Clint tried to hit it, but his hand went through it.

"You're the one who's barely here. Set on this earth like a bubble," the creepy crone said to Buffy. Its face was obscured by a ghostly wisp of smoke.

Buffy swung the axe at the demon without any effect. She and Clint took turns again and again, but it was like hitting air. The face became a little clearer now. The demon stopped swirling and confronted Buffy. For the first time, they could actually see its mouth move when it talked.

"You won't even disturb the air when you go," the ghost snarled.

Xander, Anya, and Dawn rushed in and saw the demon. Dawn shrieked. They all stopped in the doorway.

"Get out," Clint ordered.

"Go! Take Dawn out of here!" Buffy told Xander. He grabbed her and pulled her back into the hall. They watched the fight from the doorway.

Buffy swung her axe in vain again. Clint kicked out and his foot hit something solid. His eyes widened as he realized. "It's solid now!" he told his sister. The witches did it.

Buffy smiled in satisfaction and swung her blade. The thing dodged and kicked Buffy. Clint attacked it from behind, knocking it off balance. Buffy was able to swing her blade, beheading it.

The head rolled into the open doorway. Clint winced as he realized Dawn was still standing there.

"Laura's going to kill me if you tell her you saw a headless corpse," Clint told her.

"Yea, that's probably on the list of things I shouldn't see," Dawn said, looking down at the thing in distaste.

Anya pulled her away. When Tara and Willow returned with Tony, they shared the news. Tony looked more than a bit shell-shocked. When Xander dragged the corpse down the stairs, Anya trailed him holding the head.

"Is that-" Tony asked in horror.

"Yep," Anya said, holding the head up with a grin.

"Why do I always get stuck with clean up?" Xander complained.

"'Cause you have those manly muscles," Willow said, grinning at him. "Thanks."

"Where will they take it?" Tony asked as they walked out the door.

Willow shrugged. "I don't know," she said.

"I can't believe the night we've had," Tara said, yawning. "We should go back to bed."

"I'm going to go outside and get some air," Buffy said. She went to the kitchen and stepped outside. She saw Spike pacing. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw all the lights and was wondering what was happening," Spike said.

"I brought back some type of ghost thing. We took care of it," Buffy said. She sat down on the porch steps. Spike sat down next to her. They were silent a few minutes. Spike was just happy to sit next to her again. Buffy was lost in thought. Neither noticed Clint open the backdoor, looking for her.

Clint started to say something when Buffy began to speak.

"Wherever I ... was ... I was happy. At peace," Buffy said.

Spike turned and stared at her in shock. He said nothing as she kept talking.

"I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I knew it. Time ... didn't mean anything ... nothing had form ... but I was still me, you know?" She glanced at him, then away.

Clint couldn't believe what he was hearing and took another step. His presence was still unnoticed.

Buffy continued, "And I was warm ... and I was loved ... and I was finished. Complete. I don't understand about theology or dimensions, or ... any of it, really ... but I think I was in heaven."

Clint wanted to throw up. He couldn't believe what his sister was saying. He was going to kill that witch.

Spike continued to stare at her in dismay.

"And now I'm not," Buffy said. Her voice broke slightly. "I was torn out of there. Pulled out ... by my friends. Everything here is ... hard, and bright, and violent. Everything I feel, everything I touch ... this is Hell. Just getting through the next moment, and the one after that ..." voice trailed off. She murmured softly, "knowing what I've lost..."

"What the hell are you saying?" Clint exploded, unable to stay silent.

Buffy looked up in alarm. She jumped up and faced her brother. From the look of horror on his face, she realized he heard her confession.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" Buffy said, frowning up at him. He wasn't as tall as Xander or Spike, but she still had to look up.

"I'm sorry. I came out here to check on you," Clint said. "I'm glad I did because it sounded like you just told Spike that you were in heaven, not a hell dimension. Is that right?"

Buffy was uncomfortable and glanced at Spike for support. He gave her an encouraging smile. "You should tell him, Buffy. He's a good chap," Spike said. "I hate your friends mostly. But him—him I like."

Buffy nodded. "No, I wasn't in hell. I was in heaven. And now I'm not," she confessed, unable to hold his gaze.

Her face was pale. Clint could see the horror of her new reality in her eyes. It made him very angry.

"Are you telling me that your fucking friends not only weren't smart enough to dig up your coffin before they performed the spell, but you were yanked out of heaven?" Clint asked, his dismay obvious.

"They can never know. Never," Buffy said flatly.

"Like hell!" Clint exclaimed, turning around to go kill him some witches.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_I almost had Buffy talking to Clint instead of Spike, but I know some of you are big Spike fans and wouldn't have liked that. I hope this worked for you._


	5. Divine Intervention

_*****Where We Left Off*****_

Buffy realized that Clint was going to go inside and share what she just revealed to Spike. "Stop!" she called out. Moving quickly, she grabbed his arm.

Clint turned to face her. His expression was one of love, pain, and anger—extreme anger. "Sorry, little sister, but your witch friend needs to be taught a lesson," he said.

"You can't tell them!" Buffy said in a panic.

"I know you don't know me, Buffy, but trust me when I tell you that I will _always_ do what's best for you," he said. "Letting your friend get away with this kind of stuff will only lead her to do more of the same. I've met extremely powerful beings. I know what I'm talking about. Loki was a spoiled prince who was never held in check until he tried to steal his dad's throne by killing his own brother. Magic can corrupt. Willow was thoughtless, and she hurt you. Her need to have you here was greater than what was best for you. She has to know what she did. By protecting her, you are not helping her."

"He's got a point, Buffy," Spike said.

Buffy was torn, but she quit fighting her brother as he went into the house. She didn't have the energy to argue, and it was nice having someone watch out for _her_ for a change.

"Clint, Willow is in bed. Why don't you wait until everyone gets a few hours of rest?" Buffy suggested. "We'll have Xander and Anya here, too."

Clear reluctantly agreed. "Fine. But this has to come out Buffy. I hope you understand," Clint said. "Go get some rest. Tony and I will stay down here in the living room."

"There's a cot down in basement. You can bring it up," she offered.

"We'll be fine," Clint said. "Tony's not going to sleep. He's too busy with the robot and his magical encounter from earlier."

Buffy went up to her room full of trepidation. She did not want her friends to be hurt because she knew that they meant well. They loved her—too much.

Clint turned to Spike. "How could her friends have done such a thing?" he asked.

"Red is a genius with the books and computers," Spike said. "She's been calling the shots since Buffy's been gone. Everyone follows her lead. It's not been easy without the Slayer. I can hold my own in a fight. I have fought a few Slayers in my day, but no one is like your sister. She's the greatest Slayer in history. Big shoes to fill. The other Slayer went dark rather than try to compete with her. There is no competing."

"I am taking her from this place," Clint told him.

"If word gets out that the Slayer is no longer guarding the hellmouth, the demon population overrun the place," Spike warned.

"Who said anything about leaving the place unguarded? My boss will be sending a team here tomorrow. The Captain will probably take it in hand. We'll need you and Xander to help the guys know how to maneuver the night life—help keep'em alive," Clint said.

"You know I'm a vampire, right? Not a white hat," Spike felt compelled to point out. The demon in him snarled at the human's assumption that he'd help do good. However, Spike's chip kept him down this path. More and more, though, Spike wanted to fight with the Slayer and her friends. He was a sorry excuse for a vampire. Self-loathing filled him.

"I know that both my sisters trust you and hold you in esteem," Clint said with a shrug. "That's good enough for me."

Spike didn't know what to do with such undeserving acceptance. "Bullocks!" he said, looking away. "I will be back in a few hours to say goodbye to the girls." Then he turned and left.

Clint went into the dining room where Tony had planted himself, examining the robot's components. "Do you know where your maker is?" Tony was asking the robot.

"Yes," the Buffybot said brightly.

Tony looked up and grinned at Clint. "I am so going to go see the man as soon as the sun rises! He's going to work for me. This is a work of pure genius!" Tony gushed. When Clint only looked woodenly at him, he realized something else had happened.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

Clint sat down at the table in a chair across from Tony. "I overheard Buffy telling Spike that she was in heaven. Her moronic friends pulled her out of heaven," Clint said grimly.

"Come again?" Tony asked, sure he misheard.

"No, you heard me right. Buffy said that she was at peace, happy. She was finished. Her friends brought her back to earth where it's violent and ugly. She'd been kicked out of heaven and life on earth for her is hell," Clint shared.

Tony was silent a moment as he tried to absorb his friend's words. "What?"

***** _Several Hours Later*****_

After a long talk with his wife, Clint was calmer. Then he talked to Nat, and he got worked up again. She'd went undercover as a prisoner to scope out Faith. Mornings were normally when she'd be able to call. Before breakfast there was less activity. The call was more private. Natasha was utterly disturbed by what was going on. She gave Clint an idea on how to deal with Willow.

Buffy and Dawn were up first. Clint was making breakfast when they came down.

"Did you sleep?" Clint asked them.

"I had a bed hog, so no," Buffy said, giving Dawn a pointed look.

"Hey, the movers took my bed!" she said with a grin. It was good that she had an excuse to sleep with her sister. It was hardly real that she was back.

"Where's your friend?" Buffy asked.

"He went to recruit the designer of the robot," Clint said.

Buffy wrinkled her nose in distaste. "You know the guy's a total skeeze, right? He made himself a sexbot and then just abandoned her. He didn't even have enough sense to deactivate her. The poor thing went all over town looking for him. She did some damage before I put her down," Buffy shared.

"Tony's been known to be pretty skeezy himself," Clint said with a smirk. "But the guy's personality has little to do with his ability to do work like that. The robot is impressive."

"I guess," Buffy said with a pout.

"Should we reward perverts?" Dawn asked.

"A pervert usually gets put in their place. Pepper will deal with him," Clint said knowingly. He put their plates in front of them.

"You can cook?" Buffy asked in awe as she looked at the perfectly fried bacon and eggs.

"Spent years on my own before I got married," Clint said.

"His wife's cooking is even better!" Dawn gushed.

Buffy ate a piece of bacon, thinking. Then she said, "Dawn, are you serious about moving?"

"Not if you don't want to," Dawn said quickly. "Without you here, it sucks."

"I don't want to move you around," Buffy said. "How about you finish the school year in Iowa? If you hate it, we can move back."

Dawn's eyes widened as she realized what Buffy was saying. "You'd leave the hellmouth?" she asked.

Buffy looked down at her plate a moment before answering. Finally, she said, "I don't think I can do this anymore, Dawn. Constantly fighting. Life or death. Slaying all the time."

Dawn felt a weight lift. "You'd give it up?"

Buffy shrugged. "For a while. I don't think I could long term because it's hardwired into me," she said. She looked up at Clint. "Just being the slayer attracts the supernatural. I'm a demon magnet."

"I can kill anything," Clint said. "And if I can't, Nat can."

"Nat?" Buffy asked.

"My partner," Clint said. "You'll meet her. Right now, she's checking out your darker counterpart."

Buffy had vague memories of dreaming about Faith. There the hostility had been gone. Was it gone now? "I wish her luck with that. Faith is complicated and a closed book. I tried to be her friend," Buffy said.

"Nat's a complicated woman herself. She'll find out what we need to know," Clint said.

He sat down to eat with his sisters. The significant of the moment was not lost on him. It was strange how comfortable he felt with both of them.

"Willow and Xander won't understand," Dawn said worriedly. "They're going to be really upset."

Buffy nodded knowingly.

"Well, they'll have to get over it," Clint said. "I will deal with Willow. You probably won't like how, but I assure you that what I do will be best for her in the long run. Trust me."

Buffy frowned, not sure she could trust him. However, Dawn's trusting smile reassured her. He was their brother—and an Avenger. They had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Please remember, that I love them. Xander's saved my life. And Willow—she's the best friend I've ever had. I don't want them hurt," Buffy warned.

"I'd never really hurt them. I can't promise that Nat wouldn't," he said honestly. "But, Willow is dangerous. I know you don't necessarily see that now, but I know power and the problem with using dark magic. Willow must be shown that the path she is on is wrong."

"How will you show her?" Dawn asked anxiously.

"I have a friend that will help. He can do more than I could in this situation. He'll be here soon," Clint said.

Dawn relaxed, thinking that Clint was referring to Captain America, the nicest of the Avengers. Willow would be fine in his hands.

Xander and Anya came in a short time later carrying a box of donuts and coffee. "Good morning!" Xander said with a wide smile. It was so good to see his friend at the table with Dawn. Buffy was looking like her old self already.

"Xander, they have bacon. They don't want the donuts!" Anya said in distress.

"There's always room for donuts," Buffy said, grinning as she grabbed the box.

Willow and Tara came into the kitchen. "Did I hear donuts?" Willow asked with a bright smile.

"Help yourself," Xander said.

"So, I talked to Giles," Clint began. "He will be back in town in a few days. I'm going to meet him in New York and introduce him to my boss. Fury will work with Giles to formulate a plan for dealing with the hellmouth until a slayer can be here full time."

Willow frowned in confusion. "There is already a slayer here. Buffy's here. We don't need any help unless there's another situation like with Glory," Willow said.

"I'm not going to stay, Will," Buffy said. She was unable to hold Willow's gaze for long.

"What?" Willow asked in surprise. "Why not?"

"I just can't do it right now, Willow. I need some time," Buffy said.

Willow relaxed. "Oh, that's fine. We'll hold things down until you get ready to be back in the groove," she said.

"We managed to do so all summer, but it wasn't easy," Xander admitted.

"Steve should be here this evening with a team. He would've been here sooner, but he was caught up doing some work elsewhere," Clint said. He saw no reason to correct their assumption that Buffy just needed a short vacation.

The kitchen door flung open. A smoking blanket shielded Spike as he came in. Clint looked at him in fascination. "So, you just come out in the daytime with a blanket?" he asked incredulously.

"Only when I don't want to miss the good stuff," Spike said, throwing the blanket down. "Direct sunlight will dust me."

Tony came in behind him, overhearing. "So, does that mean a concentrated shot of ultraviolet radiation could kill a vampire?" he asked. He had Warren with him.

"Tara and I were working on a spell to do that, but we could never get it right," Willow admitted.

"I actually have some specs for a ray gun that might do the trick," Warren said.

"Or a hand grenade of some kind," Tony speculated, his mind filled with the endless, fascinating possibilities.

"Why is he here?" Xander asked coldly, glaring at Warren.

"Meet my newest employee," Tony said proudly. "It only took $200,000 a year plus 1% of all the profits in any of his inventions we market for sale."

"And I get to finish out my degree at M. I. T," Warren said excitedly.

"You know he's a pervert, right?" Buffy said to Tony.

Tony shrugged. "Everyone has personal growth issues they're working on. I, myself, have been called worse than that in my day," he said.

"You know, I only made the Buffybot 'cause he threatened to kill me!" Warren said, pointing to Spike.

"Well, it was an empty threat. He can't kill humans anymore," Xander said. "He got his fangs pulled."

"How about you have your new employee head to the airport and wait?" Clint suggested. "We have some personal things we have to discuss."

"I'll go with him. Tell the blonde god that his girlfriend needs to call me. We have to work out a coordination on studying the hellmouth," Tony said.

"Will do," Clint said.

"What's he talking about?" Xander asked.

"You want to study the hellmouth?" Willow asked. "You know it's located on the old high school site."

"Really?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Yep, here in Sunnydale, the phrase 'high school is hell' is not just an expression," Xander said dryly.

Tony snickered. "I bet your therapy bill is high," he said.

"You're not wrong," Xander said with a grin.

"It was nice meeting all of you. I'm sure I'll see you again soon," Tony said.

"Oh, where's the Buffybot?" Willow asked. "We kind of use her to help patrol. She's tough in a fight. Plus, she is a good decoy."

"She's in the dining room on charge," Tony said. "I got all the info I need from her. If you ever want to have her taken off your hands, please let me know."

"Thanks," Willow said. Then she looked apologetically at Buffy. "Oh, I'm sorry, Buff. I should've asked you. I guess I'm used to being in charge."

"We took a vote and made her boss," Xander said.

"I voted under protest," Anya said.

"It's fine. The Buffybot is a useful tool. She should be used when she's needed," Buffy stated.

Tony waved as he and Warren left.

"There's something we need to discuss," Clint said. "Buffy didn't want to tell you this because she didn't want to upset your delicate feelings. But I'm not as nice as she is, and I think you need to know it. For your own good." He glanced at Buffy, who gave him a look of resignation. When she didn't protest, he continued.

"I've already reamed you for your lack of foresight in assuming Buffy needed rescuing from a hell dimension. Turns out, I was righter than I realized," Clint stated. "Buffy told Spike and me that she wasn't in hell. You didn't rescue her. Instead, you idiots pulled her out of heaven."

Willow gasped in dismay as Xander looked sick.

"What?" Tara asked in a whisper.

"Seriously?" Dawn asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said quietly. "I didn't want to tell you. I know you only meant to help me."

"We did, Buffy!" Willow said, her eyes filling with tears. "I just couldn't bear the thought of you in some hell dimension like Angel had been. I had so many nightmares."

"We were so stupid," Xander said angrily. How did he let this happen? He was supposed to watch out for his girls. Instead, he helped violate one of them in the worst way. But was he sorry that Buffy was there alive with them right now? He couldn't say that he was. However, regret filled him.

"Yes, you were," Clint agreed. "But if being stupid was the only problem here, I wouldn't be so concerned. I get that your intentions were well meaning. However, the fact is you channeled dangerous, dark magic."

"That's true!" Anya said, nodding. "Willow even had a snake come out of her mouth! Her eyes were black. It was scary."

"Thanks, Anya," Willow said with a glare.

"Tony told me that when you did the spell last night to solidify the ghost, your eyes turned black, too," Clint said. "When Loki came to earth and tried to use the tesseract to open the doorway to an alien fleet, he did something to me most people don't know. He used his magic to control me. He turned my eyes black. I know how bad dark magic is. It can take away a person's will. It can control them, make them forget who they are and what they stand for."

"I'd never do something like that!" Willow exclaimed in alarm.

"Maybe, maybe not. I just know that power can corrupt. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Magic gives a person the potential for unlimited power," Clint said. His talk with Rupert had been very informative. "The hellmouth is an evil thing. Magic that is birthed on it can't help but be corrupt. You have become tainted with the dark power of its influence."

"Willow's not tainted!" Tara insisted, holding tightly to her hand. She was very scared for Willow right now. This man, he had powerful friends. She sensed that he wasn't going to let their mistake go without some severe consequence.

"I'm not trying to be hurtful. I am concerned," Clint said honestly. He gave them all an open look. "You've had too much responsibility for too long at too young of an age. The weight of that burden has pushed you to develop your powers too quickly. You're reckless. What you did to Buffy is forgivable even as it was thoughtless. You meant to help her. We know that. But what you could do in the future is not something that we can just ignore. You're too powerful."

"I know I am, so maybe you shouldn't try threatening me," Willow said, getting upset as well as frightened by his calm reason.

"Willow!" Tara admonished, afraid for her.

"Don't think you can intimidate me, girl," Clint said with an easy grin.

"Clint, don't be mean," Buffy said with a glare.

"This isn't me being mean," Clint said. "The more she channels that level of power, the more reckless and dangerous she will be."

"I use magic to help," Willow said, frowning.

"I know, Will," Buffy assured her. She glared at her brother, not liking to see her friend upset.

"Come on," he said to all of them. "Let's go into the backyard. Someone is coming."

They all looked at one another in confusion. Spike was disappointed that the witch slapping wasn't happening. Someone needed to put Red in her place. Big Bro was right. She was too strong, tainted with dark magic. Since Glory, she'd progressed at an astounding rate. He stood in the doorway to watch what would happen next.

"What's going on, Clint?" Buffy asked. "Who's coming? The Captain guy?"

"He'll be here at some point," Clint said. "Probably in an hour or so. He said he was driving." Clint looked up at the sky. "Thor, get your ass down here!" He closed his eyes and prayed to the god of thunder. When Tony suggested it, Clint had laughed. But he'd done this last night, and Thor had called him on his cell. Clint had explained what was happening. Then told him to get a phone of his own. Thor had laughed. He said he would stop and see Jane, and then he'd be in Sunnydale.

"Thor? Did he say Thor?" Anya asked excitedly.

"Yep," Xander said, feeling anxious and scared for his oldest friend. But these were good guys. Thor wasn't a SHIELD agent. He wouldn't take Willow to jail or anything.

"How do I look? Do I look good?" his girlfriend asked him, smoothing out her hair.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, and the ground shook. They stared in awe as Thor, a real life not evil god, stood in their backyard.

"Oh my God!" Dawn squealed. "Thor is here!"

Thor smiled and swept the group with his gaze. Only Buffy seemed unimpressed with his presence. "I am here," Thor said, holding out his hand to Clint, who took it. The two men embraced.

Xander moved to Buffy's side. "Your brother just hugged Thor! If your brother hugs me, it will almost be like I hugged Thor," Xander whispered to her.

Buffy smiled up at Xander. "He's just a guy with a powerful hammer," she said.

"Thor, I'd like you to meet some people," Clint said, turning toward the group.

"Your sisters?" Thor asked. "All of them?"

"No, though, the other three are close friends of my sisters," Clint said. "This is Buffy and Dawn Summers."

"Ah, the daughters of Summer. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance," Thor said, giving them a half bow. Then he looked closely at Dawn with his godly eyes and could see the green aura of her origin. His brother must never learn of her existence. Doing what Clint asked could be dangerous. His brother yet lived. However, he felt compelled to render aid to his friend.

"Hi," Dawn said shyly.

"Hello," Buffy said. "That's a cool hammer you got there. I used to have a cool hammer like that. Killed a god with it."

"Oh, it's down in the basement," Willow told her.

Thor's eyebrow raised. "Really? Then you are powerful indeed. Your brother told me you were," he said.

"This is Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya," Clint introduced.

"It's amazing to meet you!" Anya said. "Xander said it was okay for you to give me orgasms."

"Anya!" Xander said, horrified.

"Spike the vampire who fights with them is over there," Clint said, pointing. He had quickly gotten used to the former demon's inappropriate comments. She was worse than Tony but meant no actual offense—unlike Tony.

Spike waved while Thor nodded at him. Then he turned to Willow. "You are the witch?" he asked.

Willow's heart pounded as the intimidating man's eyes pierced hers. He seemed to strip her bear with his all-knowing gaze. "Uh, yes. I'm a witch. So is my girlfriend Tara," she said.

Tara gave him a nervous smile. "Hi," she said.

Thor smiled at Tara, then shifted his gaze back to Willow. "You are the one who channeled dark magic, calling on Osiris to release Buffy from her place of rest?" he asked.

"I-I didn't mean to! I thought she was in hell," Willow said in defense.

"What's happening?" Buffy said, growing concerned for her friend.

"Thor is going to help Willow," Clint said.

"Help me with what?" Willow asked, frowning.

"My mother is a powerful magic user—as is my father. Loki, my brother, uses his magic for selfish reasons," Thor said. "Asgard is a realm that blends science and magic in a way that your earth does not. You are a rare example of your people. However, the path you are walking is dangerous and full of peril."

"Thor is going to help cleanse you of the dark influence that has begun to corrupt you," Clint said.

"What?" Willow gasped, totally freaked out.

"I am taking you to Asgard. My parents will help you," he said. "They will do for you what they could not do for my brother."

"You're taking her to Asgard?" Buffy asked, not sure how she felt about that. She looked at Clint. "That's a good place, right? She'll be safe there? No one will harm her?"

"She will be a royal guest. No one would dare harm her," Thor said.

"I can't just leave! I have class!" Willow said in a panic.

"You have no choice," Clint said. "Either you go with Thor and get some real help, or I'm taking you into custody and giving you to SHIELD, where you'll be labeled a dangerous inhuman."

"I'm not inhuman! I'm a witch!" Willow said, offended.

"It's a classification for humans with extraordinary abilities," Clint clarified.

"Like mutant?" Xander asked.

Clint nodded. "Sort of," he said.

Willow's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her friends. It hurt to look at Buffy. She moved to stand in front of her. "I'm sorry, Buffy. I didn't mean to hurt you," she said.

"I know, Will," Buffy said, reaching out and squeezing her hand. "I love you."

Willow pulled her in for a hug. "Are we still friends?" she asked, pulling back.

"Best friends," Buffy assured her.

"Please, don't take her from me," Tara said, crying. She reached for Willow's hand.

"Can Tara come with me?" Willow asked.

"As long as she does not interfere with my mother's teachings," Thor said.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Dawn said, running to hug them.

"We'll come visit you as soon as we can," Tara promised.

Xander hugged Willow, not believing what was happening.

"We need to pack!" Willow said in realization.

"You will have all you need," Thor told her.

"Willow, I hope that you make the most of this," Clint said. This had been Tony's idea. Tony had said it as a joke, but Clint saw it as a real possibility. When he mentioned it to Nat, she agreed. He knew that Willow was dangerous. Fury was already upset about the existence of a hellmouth. Willow violating a rule of life and death would make Fury take close notice of her. Thor stepping in would get her some real help. The alternative would upset his sister. Clint didn't want to upset Buffy as she'd been through enough.

After the goodbyes were said, Willow and Tara moved and stood next to Thor, who smiled reassuringly at them. The girls looked more than a little scared. It was all happening so fast.

"Heimdall, we are ready," Thor called out to the sky.

They watched in awe as a band of white energy came down from the sky and engulfed them. Then they were gone.

Spike heard the doorbell ring and went back to see who it was. "Buffy!" he called.

Everyone came back inside. Dawn opened the door. Tony had sent the movers back for Buffy's stuff.

"Leave your bed here. We have Dawn's already. Tell the movers what you want to take," Clint said.

"I can't believe you're leaving," Xander said, feeling the loss already. "We just got you back."

"At least she's on Earth," Anya pointed out. "She will come back for the wedding."

"Wedding?" Buffy asked.

Xander winced. "Anya!" he scolded.

Anya held out her hand. "We're engaged. Xander asked me back in May, but he doesn't seem to want anyone to know," she said.

"Wow," Buffy said in surprise. "That's a big change."

"Seriously?" Dawn squealed.

"We haven't set a date," Xander added quickly—maybe too quickly. "There's no rush. We live together already."

"Congratulations," Clint said to them both.

"Well, I better get packed," Buffy said.

"Are you leaving today?" Xander asked in dismay. "You just got here."

"I don't want my sisters spending another night on this hellmouth," Clint said firmly.

"You know your sister is a big girl, quite able to take care of herself," Xander said, getting annoyed with his high-handedness.

"It's okay, Xander. I just need some time," Buffy assured him. "I will see you soon."

"Promise?" Xander asked.

"I promise," Buffy said, hugging him tightly. His arms felt safe and comfortable. She looked up at him. "My Xander-shaped friend is my favorite shape of all."

"I love you," Xander said, reluctant to be apart from her so soon.

"He means that in a non-sexual way," Anya added pointedly.

Xander rolled his eyes while Buffy grinned. "I love him in the same way," she said.

"As long as we're clear. I'm the only one he's allowed to have sex with," she said. "Unless Thor wants to join us."

Dawn looked horrified. "What?" she asked.

"Don't listen to her," Clint said, glaring at Anya. "How about you keep it kid appropriate?"

"I'm not a kid!" Dawn said, frowning.

"You're under eighteen," he said.

"Technically, she's only a year old since it's only been a year since the monks created her," Anya blabbed.

The room went deathly silent for a moment as everyone absorbed what she'd revealed.

Buffy wasn't as shocked since she didn't know that Clint didn't know Dawn's origin. Spike and Xander, though, looked stunned.

Clint thought the loudmouth ex-demon was just making something up until he glanced at Spike and Xander's face. They looked upset at what she'd revealed. When Dawn looked terrified, he realized that he missed something.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Dawn looked at Buffy, unable to answer.

***** _To Be Continued*****_


	6. Finding Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the conclusion!

_*****Where We Let Off*****_

Dawn gave her brother a scared look. Maybe he'd think she was a freak. Maybe he would think she wasn't his real sister. Maybe he wouldn't want her anymore.

Buffy frowned. "He doesn't know?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Dawn was afraid to tell him," Xander said. "And it doesn't matter to the rest of us, so we didn't think it'd be a big deal to him either."

"How about you guys just explain it to me?" Clint asked, not liking being kept in the dark.

"Some magically empowered monks sent the Key to me to protect. That's how I died," Buffy said. "How do you not know this?"

"They just told me that your blood was needed to close the portal," Clint said with a shrug. "I thought that was because you were a slayer."

"No, being a slayer had nothing to do with it," Buffy said. "Dawn is the Key. She used to be a big ball of energy, and the monks sent her to me to protect. They made her out of me and bent reality, planting fake memories in all of us so that we wouldn't know that she hadn't always been there."

"No shitting?" Clint asked in surprise. He looked at Dawn. "They did a good job. She looks human to me."

"She is human," Buffy said with a glare. "Completely human now. She just hasn't always been."

Clint was silent a moment as he stared at Dawn. Finally, he asked her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you 'cause I was afraid you wouldn't want me. That you wouldn't think we were family," Dawn said in a small voice.

Clint stepped forward. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her chin, pulling it up so she'd look at him. "I think your origin story is incredible. Every super hero should have one. There is no one like you on this planet. I feel very lucky that my baby sister is so cool with her mystical portal-opening blood," Clint told her.

Dawn's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Most definitely," he said, pulling her in for a hug.

Xander looked at Buffy, who was looking at Clint in amazement. She had the how-did-I-get-so-lucky look on her face. Something inside of Xander relaxed. It was going to be okay. Clint was an incredible man and worthy protector. Xander's girls were all moving away from him, but he didn't have to worry. Willow, Tara, Buffy, and Dawn would be just fine.

Clint pulled back and said, "We probably shouldn't mention this to anyone else, though. Too many scientists in my life that like to do experiments."

Dawn grinned. "Like Tony?"

Clint nodded. "Yes and Dr. Banner. Bruce is a nice guy and as harmless as a puppy, but he experimented on himself with gamma rays. Now he has this big Hulky side," Clint said. "Sometimes enthusiasm for science gets in the way of his good sense."

Dawn giggled, feeling relieved and happy.

"So, are we ready?" Buffy asked. Seeing how great Clint was with Dawn made her trust him more. This was a good decision, and she was ready for it to happen. The hellmouth wasn't hers to watch over anymore.

"I am," Clint said.

The girls hugged Xander and Anya one last time. Clint gave them his home phone so that they could call Buffy and Dawn.

"Tony will give everyone one of his fancy cells that get signal anywhere and allow for face chatting," Clint said. "We'll be in touch."

"What about when your team gets here?" Xander asked. "Shouldn't you be here?"

"Steve Rogers is the nicest, most decent human on the planet," Clint said. "Trust me. You won't need me to smooth the way."

Xander grinned and walked them out the door. It made him sad to see them go, but he was also happy and relieved. Buffy was back. She may not be in Sunnydale, but she was alive. For him, that was more than enough.

***** _Several Hours Later*****_

Buffy couldn't believe she was in Iowa. The plane ride had flown by as she listened to Tony and Warren speak at such a rate, it made her head spin. When she silenced Warren with a glare, Clint had choked on the drink he had swallowed. He said his partner was the only woman he had ever met who could be so effortlessly intimidating.

Then Tony had tried to focus his megabrain on her.

"Have you tested the density of your muscles?" Tony asked.

"What?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Well, you were normal and then one day had superstrength. When that happened with our Capsicle, he went from a skinny wimp to a muscle-bound poster boy," Tony explained. "Did you have physical changes?"

"No. I was exactly the same with more energy," Buffy said.

"She broke the refrigerator door shutting it," Dawn said with a grin.

"Getting used to superstrength took some getting used to," Buffy said.

When Tony kept at it, though, Clint shut him down. After they landed in Iowa, Tony invited her to come to New York anytime. He'd give her the entire New York experience.

Buffy promised that she would. Now they were pulling up to Clint's. She was nervous.

Dawn was bouncing in her seat—she was so excited. Buffy smiled at her. This might not be heaven, but it was looking good so far.

***** _New York*****_

Giles had flown into New York from London. He was going to make a connecting flight to Los Angeles when he was intercepted. A woman with a rather odd government badge approached him. She introduced herself.

"Rupert Giles? Director Fury would like a meeting with you," Ms. Hill said.

"Why would he want to meet me?" Giles asked, frowning.

"He is Clint Barton's boss. You have some mutual interests," Ms. Hill said.

"I take it he will arrange for me to have a flight to Los Angeles at his expense?" Giles asked pointedly.

"Of course," she said.

Giles picked up his carryon luggage and followed her. Twenty minutes later, he was in a large high rise meeting a dark-skinned man with an eye patch.

"Mr. Giles, thank you for taking this meeting. I'm Nick Fury," the man said, holding out his hand to Giles, who shook it.

"Well, I always want to corporate with the American government," Giles said.

"SHIELD is a government group that is meant to preserve our nation in cases of cataclysmic events such as the alien invasion that happened last year," Fury said.

"I, like many, was surprised that the U. S. was so prepared to handle such an invasion," Giles said. "The world owes you and your agency a great deal."

"From what I hear, it owes you and your kids much more," Fury said. "How many times have you prevented the world from ending?"

"I believe four at last count," Giles said. "I don't believe the human-demon-robot hybrid we put down over a year ago would've managed to achieve world destruction—just a lot of casualties."

"As the Slayer's Watcher, I trust that you keep detailed reports of your adventures on the hellmouth?" Fury asked.

"I do," Giles said.

"Would you be willing to share those records with me so that my people can get up to speed with the various threats the hellmouth poses?" Fury asked.

"I will on one condition," Giles said.

"Name it," Fury replied.

"That whomever you assign to the hellmouth takes direction and council from me. When I advise them that a course of action is foolish, I do so with years of experience—five years to be exact," Giles said. "We had military there once before, and they sought to either harness demonic power for their own deluded gain or put a chip on vampires to subdue their evil nature."

"My team will, naturally, follow your lead. You will find, though, that Captain Rogers has faced the demonic before and will be up to the task," Fury said.

"You're sending Captain America to the hellmouth?" Giles asked in surprise.

"He likes things to be black and white. Killing demons and vampires is as black and white as it comes," Fury said. "He'll do well there."

"Not all demons are evil, however. We don't exterminate based on a species but based on a species' actions," Giles said.

Fury grinned. "I think you and Rogers will get along just fine," Fury said.

"I look forward to working with him," Giles said, trying to sound composed. His father would be so jealous.

"Another thing I wanted to ask is your thoughts on the Slayer and the possibility of her joining the Avengers? I know that she is battle weary now and traumatized," Fury said. "But a team of equals might be just what she needs. She can fight with them in world threatening events. It wouldn't be a daily thing."

"I haven't yet spoken to her, so I cannot say for certain," Giles said. "However, I do know her well. She won't handle idleness well for long. If she can fight, she always will. When she is fully recovered, I am sure her brother can approach her about it."

"Would she take orders?" Fury asked.

"Buffy has never taken orders well. Not even from me," Giles said with a fond smile. "However, she is adaptable and willing to follow the lead of those she considers her equal. She and Faith did quite well together for a time."

"My agent is working with Faith now," Fury said. "If she is brought back to the hellmouth, will you be her Watcher?"

"As a representative of the group that tried to have her killed, I cannot imagine she would agree to that," Giles said. "But I will advise her as best I can."

Fury opened his desk drawer and took out a cell phone. "If you will take this phone, I can keep in touch with you," he said.

Giles accepted it. "Of course," he said.

"Would you be interested in making another stop before you head to California?" Fury asked. "I can make arrangements for you to stop in Iowa and see your charge."

Giles' eyes lit up. "I would like that very much," he said.

Less than two hours later, Clint met him at a small airport.

"It's good to see you, sir," Clint said.

"The girls didn't come?" Giles asked, disappointed.

"I didn't tell them where I was going. I thought it'd be a nice surprise," Clint said.

"How is she?" Giles asked.

"She is doing great, all things considering," Clint said. "We got here two days ago. My wife and kids have made it easy for her, I think. They don't expect anything from her, so she can relax. They don't know her as the slayer. She's just Buffy."

Giles smiled. "I'm sure that's exactly what she needs," Giles said.

It didn't take long for them to pull up to a two-story house that had no near neighbor. The isolation would probably make his slayer crazy after a time. "How far is the closest shoe store?" Giles asked.

"Buffy has already complained about that," Clint said with a grin. "Next week, I have to go to New York to report in, so I promised to bring the girls to go shopping."

When they got to the porch, the front door swung up. It was Dawn. The look of surprise on her face made Giles smile. "Giles!" she screeched. "Giles is here!" She stepped out onto the porch and hugged him.

Giles hugged her back. However, his eyes were searching for his slayer. Then she was there. Emotion welled up inside of him as she looked up at him. "Buffy," he said.

Then she was in his arms, hugging him too tightly. "Old bones," he murmured.

She laughed and eased up, looking up at him. "I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed.

Giles put his hand on her shoulder. "So am I, my dear girl. So am I," he said.

Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Come meet my family. Clint's kids are so smart!" she said.

Giles hadn't seen his slayer this carefree and happy in such a long time—if ever. It was clear that she had finally found peace. It relieved him greatly to see her like this.

After visiting and dinner, the two were on the porch, drinking coffee and watching the very large full moon. Dawn was reading a story to the kids while Laura and Clint had some time together. Giles was flying home in the morning. Buffy was grateful for the time with Giles.

"I had no idea, Buffy, that they were going to do that spell," Giles said. "Clint told me where you were."

"I was at peace, Giles. It was my time," Buffy said with a sad smile.

"If heaven is real, don't you think that whoever is in charge wouldn't have let you leave it if there wasn't another plan for your life here on Earth?" Giles asked. He had racked his brain on the long flight from England searching for words to say to her. How could he possibly offer her consolation?

Buffy was silent a long moment as she considered his words. "I don't know, but I like the thought of that," Buffy said. "I want my life to have meaning. I want it to be more than death and monster killing. I don't want to be just the slayer."

Giles put his arm around her shoulder. "You could never be _just_ anything, Buffy. You're too extraordinary. In the history of slayers, you stand out. No one will ever be who you are," Giles said, smiling down on her. "But the burden of the hellmouth isn't yours any longer. You can live your life in whatever way you want."

"You won't be disappointed if I don't return to Sunnydale?" Buffy asked him, anxious. He was closer to her than her own father. She couldn't bear to disappoint him.

"Not at all, my dear," Giles assured her. "I want you to be happy. You have earned a respite. It can be as long or as permanent as you'd like."

Buffy felt the last bit of weight she'd been carrying disappear.

She was ready for her new life away from the hellmouth. Smiling, she rested her head against him and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the night.

***** _The End*****_

_Reviews are so appreciated! Thanks for reading. I have several follow up pieces that I will be posting to this series as the series is mostly completed._


End file.
